


Where Hearts Reside

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-04
Updated: 2008-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Soubi wanted to tell Ritsuka to stay; never to leave, never to go home to his mother.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Hearts Reside

The sun had set hours ago, and the wind had picked up enough to blow leaves through the half-open window. Soubi didn't move to close it until Ritsuka shivered against him as they lay, sleepy, on the bed.

"No. Stay."

"But you're cold."

"Stay."

Soubi wanted to tell Ritsuka to stay; never to leave, never to go home to his mother. He wouldn't–couldn't–so instead he pulled his body closer and wrapped his legs around him, as if to keep him warm rather than to keep him from leaving.

Soubi moved his hand down Ritsuka's back, until he reached his tail. He stroked it slowly, the fur soft and alive. It wrapped around Soubi's hand, holding him just as he held Ritsuka. He thought his heart might break if it ever let go. But it was already so late.

He opened his mouth. He could ask, of course he could. Ritsuka always told him to speak up for himself, to say what he meant, what he wanted, what he _needed_. He'd be following orders.

But...

He closed his eyes as he closed his mouth. Ritsuka's position regarding his mother was clear. He would go home and make sure she had whatever she needed. He would lock himself in his room to keep safe, secure in the knowledge that she was alive and well; as well as she could be, anyway.

Soubi buried his face in Ritsuka's hair and breathed deeply. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't complain. He would accept whatever time he was given and–

"Okay."

Ritsuka spoke so softly, Soubi wasn't sure he'd heard correctly.

"Okay?"

"Yes." Ritsuka's tail squeezed his hand tightly. "Okay."

Soubi wasn't entirely sure if this meant what he hoped, but it didn't matter. Ritsuka wasn't leaving yet, would stay at least a little longer, and Soubi would take whatever he wanted to give.

"It doesn't matter, Soubi, don't you get that?"

Ritsuka pulled away just enough so they were eye to eye, and placed a hand on Soubi's chest. "I'm always here. Always."

He pressed his face against Soubi then, probably to hide a blush, and Soubi smiled. Maybe Ritsuka would stay all night, maybe he wouldn't; but it was okay either way. Soubi understood now.

The wind continued to blow as they kept each other warm, safe in arms that sheltered the place where their hearts resided.

  
 **END**   



End file.
